Field
The present application relates to an energy-trapping resonator, and to related apparatus and methods.
Related Art
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are small mechanical structures with integrated electromechanical transducers to induce and/or detect their mechanical motion. MEMS resonators, such as MEMS Lamb wave resonators, may be used as resonators in oscillator circuits, acoustic frequency filters and for various acoustic sensors, such as gyroscopes, and temperature and chemical sensors Examples of MEMS devices include oscillators, accelerometers, gyroscopes, microphones, pressure sensors, switches, and filters.
Typically, a MEMS device is packaged with an integrated circuit (IC). The IC controls operation of the MEMS device, and can perform functions such as signal amplification, modulation and demodulation, conversion between analog and digital signal domains, and programmable compensation for manufacturing or operating variations.
Important performance metrics of resonators, such as piezoelectric Lamb wave resonators, include the quality factor of the vibration and the absence of spurious vibrations close to the resonance frequency of the resonator.